


Wedding Blues

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bridal Festival, Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Shigure comes to Justine's aid, who is worried about participating in the Bridal Festival.
Relationships: Shigure/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 1





	Wedding Blues

Justine couldn't keep count of how many times she paced around her room, occasionally stopping to stare back at herself in the mirror.

No matter how many times she gazed at her reflection, nothing clicked it was really her.

Justine could barely recognize herself in the white gown with gold and blue accents. Her braids were taken out, leaving large curls in their place.

 _This doesn't feel right_ , she told herself as she sat down on the edge of her bed. Justine had to calm herself down and get ready for the festival. However, that proved to be impossible given her current state of mind.

A sudden rap on her door snapped her out of it. Justine's heart raced, anxious to know who was behind her door.

"Justine, may I come in?", a familiar voice softly asked, only making the summoner antsier.

"S-Shigure? Umm, sure.", she stammered, trying not to look a mess in front of her lover.

As the artist excused himself into her bedroom, he quickly froze at the sight of Justine in the formal gown.

"Justine...you...oh wow.", Shigure's mouth fell open, unable to form words. His face turned red as he continued to admire the woman.

"Heh, d-don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?", Justine joked, trying her hardest to ease the nervous tension.

“It’s only for the festival, no? Besides, I wanted to check up on you. Everyone can’t wait to see you.

Justine felt touched by his concern. But she still couldn’t help feeling bothered about wearing the dress.

“That’s really sweet of you, Shigure. But, I don’t if I’m ready to partake in the festival. I just...I don’t feel comfortable wearing this dress.- it’s beautiful. But, I just can’t help but think about my family.”

Shigure sat in an available spot on the bed and quietly listened to the summoner's story.

"At first, I was really excited to take part in the festival- especially getting to dress up in all the fancy attire. But, wearing this dress...just reminds me of something I might never get to experience myself. I know I still have plenty of time, but I was hoping to one day wear this dress on my actual wedding day. Not for some silly festival."

“Your...wedding day?”, Shigure repeated in an almost disturbed tone.

“Well, where I’m from, weddings only come once in a lifetime. Unless sometime later I get remarried, but that’s beside the point. I was really looking forward to one day wearing a wedding dress. Just...not like this. I want my family there to witness it for themselves, you know?”

Justine quickly turned away to wipe away a tear that almost fell. Shigure noticed the summoner’s sadness in her eyes. This isn’t the first time he’s seen her like this, however. 

On Justine’s bad days, she’d talk about what her life was like back at home. Her _real_ home. Sure, she’d always smile whenever she brought up the fun times she had. But even the happy memories couldn’t save her from her homesickness.

“I’m...really sorry to hear that, Justine. Does that mean...you’re going to back out from the festival?”, Shigure inquired, his question causing the summoner to jump up.

“W-what?! Of course not! I won’t let that bouquet get in the hands of those other brides!”, Justine exclaimed in a sudden personality shift. 

“Um, I didn’t pressure you, didn’t I? I was just concerned after seeing you so upset.”

“Huh? O-oh, sorry if I startled you or something! But, when you brought up the festival, I just remembered the bouquet’s special blessing.”

Justine took in a deep breath before she explained herself.

“Everyone knows that the winner of the Bridal Festival wins a bouquet. But, not just any bouquet- one with the ability to grant the bride a special blessing. I miss my family a lot and...I know that the bouquet’s blessing won’t allow me to go see them again...”

Shigure felt a little hurt at the summoner’s desire to go back to her real world. Sure, he understood her feelings. But it still stung hear it directly from the source.

“Despite that,” Justine continued, “Askr is kind of my home too. I’ve had plenty of amazing memories here. So many difficulties and meltdowns. But, that’s all a part of growing up and I’ve been definitely doing that a lot after arriving here.”

“We really are so grateful to have you as our summoner, Justine. I’m even more grateful to have such a lovely woman in my life.”

Justine’s heart pounded loudly as Shigure suddenly grabbed her hand and brought it towards him to kiss it. She fiddled with the skirt before gazing into his soft eyes.

“Thank you, Shigure. You know, if there’s ever a possibility to go to my world, I’ll make sure tointroduce you to my family. I’m sure they’d be so honored to meet the love of my life.”

Now, it was Shigure’s turn to be embarrassed. The summoner couldn’t help but chuckle at his flustered self- it was quite adorable to see.

“Now then, may I do the honor of escorting you to the festival?, Shigure declared, as he extended his hand towards Justine. “There’s one more bride that hasn’t walked down the aisle yet.”

“It’d be my pleasure.”, Justine shyly smiled as she eagerly grabbed hold of his hand. Feeling more confident, the summoner strolled out of the bedroom and in the direction of the festival grounds.


End file.
